35 years
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: Neah killed all of the members of Noah clansmen except the first and ninth disciple and was killed by the Millenium Earl instead, but before he died Allen offered himself to be his host until the day Neah is ready to finish what he had started. Now, what if the Allen Walker we know had the recollection of what happened prior to thirty five years? I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN.
1. The Promise

**Note: Yeah, I know I have to update my other stories, but nothing came in my mind but this. I can't force myself to or else it will become crappy and or dull. And, this one just popped in my mind, so I thought to write this before my sanity leaves me and see how this story will be. I'm sorry for not updating them, but don't worry I won't abandon them- hopefully.**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 1: The Promised**

* * *

Puddles of crimson, big and small, trailed after the young man in his late teens, whose white button shirt top with black vest and pants, and donned in brown trench coat drenched in his own sweat and blood from the grazes and deep cut across his chest he earned after the last fight he was engaged in, as he dragged himself away from the crowd into an alley where no one would see him. Whimpering in pain, the young man leaned on the wall for support. He dropped the huge, broad sword in the hue of black with white as an outline and cross that run from the tip to the hilt on the ground that clanged when it hit the stoned ground. The blood trickled down his chin as he slid down to rest his tired and battered body with his back on the wall. His head held down; his damped short dark hair obscuring his face as he panted, chasing for the air to fill his lungs though he knew it will never satisfy it as he waited for the time to lapse until he kick the bucket that  
he was unable to fill though it only had one goal.

Looking up at the black sky, he wished to see a falling star no matter how ridiculous it may sound as the sky was pitch black. Not a single star can be seen.

"You're really hopeless, aren't you?" He told himself in pity. "Man, I'm screwed up." He chuckled to himself before coughing blood that added to the stains on his clothes.

Silence fell over him as though trying to ease the dull ache he was feeling all over his body; from head to toes. His body almost felt numb because of his minor injuries and the major deep cut on his chest, made it difficult and painful to breath and his head was pounding, but he can bear with it. He can still carry it on, but not the wound in his heart. It was so painful he would rather rip it out of his system and was so deep that should it heal, it would leave a scar, reminding him of how painful it was.

To lost and betray.

"Neah?" Came an almost feminine voice from a corner.

The lone young man turned to his left just in time someone rounded a corner and saw his pitiful state. The new comer in same clothing as the fallen one except he had no coat on him and had a shoulder length brown hair gasped upon seeing the guy he sought and cried, "Neah!" And, he rushed to his aid.

"You came..." the injured one who goes by the name Neah smiled a smile that showed his everything; love, dreams, goal, pain, loss, betrayal, and burden.

"Of course I did. I've been looking for you since then. C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe and treat your wounds." He ranted, suppressing the panic as he shuffled to carry Neah in his arms, but before he did Neah declined the help by gently pushing the other's right shoulder with his left hand.

"No, there's no need to..."

"But-"

"Allen, listen. ...I want you... to get out of here... before he found us. Look for... my br- brother and..." he coughed blood again. The taste of iron lingered in his tongue.

"Neah!" Cried Allen.

"He is... the only one y- you have. Please... watch after h- him."

"No! You must come with me!" He exclaimed, desperate to save the fallen.

"... Even if... I wanted to... I can't. I'm sorry... Allen."

Allen's head tilted down, creating shadow on his face from his brown locks situated at the crown; his lips quivered and bit it in frustration. He knew Neah won't make it but...

"Use me." He told him and stood in front of him.

Neah could only stare at him, not comprehending what his companion meant to say, but nevertheless he was stunned.

"Use my body, Neah. I promise to take care of your memories until you're ready to wake up." He declared full of determination and defiant silver eyes showed his unwavering motivation to carry on Neah's burden.

Meanwhile, a tall man around early to mid twenties with long vibrant hair top with a black hat, obscuring his face, where a golden orb about the size of his fist with a pair of golden wings and a tail nested and wore a black trench coat with an intricate golden linings and rose- cross embeded on his left chest. He paced through the crowd of people, searching for someone in vain until he had enough of aimless search and asked the golden ball sat atop him.

"Can you track him, Timcanpy?"

The golden sphere, now dubbed as Timcanpy flapped its wings and hovered in front of the man before nodding.

"Lead the way then." He ordered Timcanpy which obliged and showed the man the right way.

It was not long before they found the guy.

Neah looked up with his tired half lidded eyes. His exhausted body had taken its toll, thus seeing things were hard, however he can tell who was towering him despite his blurry vision that only worsen by the light from a nearby building behind the man, but the long red hair made him away.

"Hey, Cross... What's up?" He smirked, trying to taunt the man who frowned at him.  
Timcanpy landed on Neah's lap who picked it up and smiled. "Hello, my Timcanpy. How are...you doing...?"

As if to say yes, Timcanpy smiled, showing two lines of sharp razor teeth.

The lone young man then looked up to face Cross. "... How's life?"

"It's hell." Grumbled the red headed man, earning a light hearted chuckled from Neah that turned into a coughing fit.

He admired the man's knowledge in Science and Sorcery, but his hate of a certain place amused him. "Cross..." Neah trailed off. "Please watch... after my brother. ...I promise when... you do I'll be back."

Cross nodded, not showing any emotions but seriousness. "I promise."

Neah, for one last time, smiled in trust and contentment and with one last breath, he told his friend to go and leave him.

Cross wanted to take his body with him to give him a proper burial, but had no such luck when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. He saw a fat shadow, wearing top hat approaching them. Not wanting to take any risk at confronting the man, with one last mourning glance at his fallen friend he fled with Timcanpy close behind.

The Millenium Earl, the one who owned the shadow Cross saw rounded the corner and saw the lifeless body of Neah whom he treated like his brother. Upon seeing the heart clenching scene before him, he cried Neah's name and fell on knees. He pulled Neah into an embrace and cried, racking their bodies.

"I'm so sorry, Neah." Cried the Earl. He went on like that for quite some time until he felt a small hand on his left shoulder. He then pulled away and rubbed his tears away with his right sleeve and looked over his shoulder to find the girl with short spiky blue hair in purple Lolita dress. She had the trademark of the Noah; ashen skin, golden eyes, and a line of seven stigmata on forehead. She looked at the Earl forlornly and hugged him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Cross walked out of the alley without sparing a glance at the group that huddled over his fallen friend behind as he joined and blended with the crowd in the main street with his new found companion, Timcanpy, perched on his hat.

He knew what pushed Neah to where he ended. He did not want the idea of the Earl; annihilating the human race, because he cared for his mother and brother so much he betrayed his another family, the Noah clansmen. Neah wanted to escape the clutches of the dysfunctional family he had spent time with and decided to run away, but no matter what and how hard he tried he could not leave the Noah's den because no matter where their family member was they will always find him. And, it made Neah massacred the Noah family, so he and his brother that he protected with his life could be free. He failed in the end however as there were two who survived the massacre and the family head took his life away, leaving his brother alone with nobody.

But, he knew his friends will watch after his beloved brother.

Footsteps can be heard faltering in pace as it came closer to a halt. A bead of sweat trickled down from forehead down the cheek bone and chin before it found its way down the soil.  
Allen slumped forward, hands on knees as he chased for air to fill his air- deprived lungs after his long marathon. He sucked all the air he could manage and exhaled in one go before he straightened up and opened the door to a fair house. He stepped in and looked around to make sure he was not followed by anyone, and once was sure he closed the door and ventured farther inside until he came to a room where a guy around his age with long dark hair askew lying unconscious on the cold floor.

"Mana..." he breathed, letting out a smile of longing and loneliness yet filled with hope of seeing the dawn.

It had been a year since then and Allen knew there was no point in wallowing the past and he had just knocked some sense into Mana, telling him that they should go on with their life like what Neah wanted.

The sky was like some kind of canvas painted in the hue of white, yellow, orange, and red, and magically faded in blue. It was a masterpiece work of art; so warm, comforting, and welcoming.

"Hey, Mana. Would you look at that?" Asked Allen as he nudged his companion on his side; his voice laced with awe.

They were currently at the town square, sitting by the fountain with their trunks on foot and resting after a long trip before looking for an inn to retire for the night.

Mana was in a daze, reminiscing the past where everything was so simple for him. He was cut off though when he felt the sharp pain on his side and scowled at his companion who was oblivious of his discomfort as he was too busy admiring something. He saw his silver eyes sparkled as the twilight made it look like two silver- gold gems and his smile full of fascination. Noticing that Allen was watching something entertaining, he averted his gaze at the source of Allen's joy and found a stray dog showing off at them; rolling on his back and waggling his tail as he barked. The dog then rested his head on his paws, tail still waggling as he waited for a command.

Allen took interest at the dog and Mana watched him giving simple orders like sit and feigned death.

"He has no tag. Let's take him with us Mana. I'm sure he'll be a big asset in our clowning business." Allen boasted, hands on hips and beaming a smile.

Mana chuckled. "Sure. Let's name him Allen jr."

Allen's eyes bulged and arms slumped as he hunched. "What!? You can't just pick some random pets and give them my name!" He pointed accusingly at Mana.

"Who said that dog is a pet? You said it yourself that he's an asset. Besides, you're the one who wanted to take him." He retorded, smirking at his friend as he leaned back and crossing his arms.

"And one more thing. I want my clown partners to be named Allen."

"You made it sound like you named me." He deadpanned. "Why name him like that? We can call him Fluffy or Rudolf, you know?"

"Fluffy is an adjective, not a proper noun, and Rudolf is a reindeer. One of Santa's faithful four- legged; flying minions had claimed that name already. And, he had a red nose while the dog has black nose. It doesn't fit him anyway."

"You're crazy." Allen muttered and pick the puppy and grabbed his trunk. "C'mon. It's already dark."

Mana pushed himself up and grabbed his trunk before the two walked away, heading for the inn.

The two, Mana and Allen, had been travelling together as clowns, not staying long in one place. They were afraid of being tracked down by the Millenium Earl and decided to join the circus.

Years passed by so fast and they still live the life of travelling clowns to lose the predator that was hot on heels chasing after them. And, Allen knew that there will be a time where he had to gamble with his life on steak.

By the time, Cross Marian became a General. He like his new position because with that he will receive much harder missions that would probably take months to years and that alone made it easy for him to look for Neah's brother as he had longer times spending outside the Order.  
"Finally." Said the half masked man with his rare smile, adorning his face as he made his way to the secret passage of the Order. "This mission, the search of innocence's fragments and possible wielder, will give me months to look for that idiot's brother."

Mana and Allen were on their way to the train station that night when the person they were hiding from materialized out of thin air in front of them. They stared with wide frightful eyes at him and stood frozen on their spot.

"Good evening. ~" greeted the Earl with his sinister grin.

Allen was the first one to snap and pushed Mana in an alley. He said, "Mana! Take Allen with you!" He handed him the cage of the dog they found all those years ago. "Go first. I'll catch up with you guys."

"No! Let's run together-!"

"Listen!" He grabbed Mana by his shoulders and stared firmly at him. "I promised Neah to protect you until the right time for him. Now, go and don't ever look back!" He pushed his friend away who almost trip on his own feet.

Mana looked at him worriedly, wondering what he meant by the phrase 'until the right time for him'. He wanted to tell something, but he lost his voice because of the dread he was feeling. His eyes made it away however as he saw Allen smiled at him. A smile that promised him that everything will be alright.

"Are you done with your farewell? ~" the Earl mocked, cocking his head and twirling his pink, pumpkin head umbrella.

"Mana, RUN!"

Allen's scream woke Mana's senses and he scrambled on his feet and run away.  
He had no idea why he run. He could have at least stayed behind and help his friend, but no. His feet moved on his own upon hearing Allen's yell that held authority, and now found himself in one of the train's compartment all by himself.

The dog, Allen, felt his emotions and whimpered, trying to tell Mana that he still had him and knew that his friend will come sooner or later.

The train came to life and moved forward, lulling Mana by its mechanical sound.

"You..." the Earl growled as he stared at Allen's bloodied figure who was missing his left arm lying on his stomach. "I want to cut your remaining legs and arm, but I have no time for petty things" and with that said, he dissipated in the shadows, leaving Allen's prone figure.

Allen smiled. "I hope you made it far enough for him to give him a hell of time Mana." He then coughed blood. His consciousness was drifting away because he lost too much blood. Looking at his front, he saw his decapitated severe arm with his own blood pooling beneath and whispered, "Innocence" before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Note: How was that? Please review. Reviews are highly appreciated and it makes authors happy. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Innocence

**Note: Hey there guys! It's nice to be back. Happy Mother's Day to all moms around the globe. My mom discovered my account (No, thanks to me) sometime ago, so... hi there mom if you stumbled upon this. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! I'm so happy I could demand chocolates now. Hehe. We won't be having any pairings here in this story 'cause I'm not planning to as it won't fit in the plot, sorry. Allen and Mana, after the incident, will meet on...well, it'll be soon, but not right now. As to how they met, it's like in the manga, but I'm going to add some twists here and there.**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 2: Innocence**

* * *

The sun was setting on horizon, creating a magnificent hue of yellow and orange in the cloudy sky. A left hand; pale and small held an emerald stone up just above the head, making it glint as the setting sun's light streamed through it and producing beautiful rainbow colors. Wind then joined the stillness of late afternoon as the grass swayed to left, lulling the kid who sat at the hillside with his legs spread and his right hand pushed against the ground behind him to support his weight as he was leaning back while the other fingered the emerald stone. His eyes, the purest silver, lingered on the stone in hand with curiosity and let a sigh escaped his soft young lips as he tucked the stone in his pocket when the wind blew. His left arm then moved a little to the back and pushed the ground to fully support his weight as he leaned back. With a small smile, the kid closed his eyes and held his head upward; allowing the gentle wind to ruffled his short brown hair.

The kid savoured the moment of silence, listening to the whistling sound the wind made before falling on his back with a light thud and arms spread wide. The smile did not leave his young face when he reopened his eyes. Two big and round silver orbs, so innocent and lively, stared up at the clouds painted in yellow and orange calmly. He inhaled a lungful of air; the sweet smell of freshly trimmed grass filled his nose, and exhaled ever so slowly.

The kid was content of how the world revolved.

He wished that these tranquil and safe feeling would remain forever...

"Young Master!" someone called; a female.

The boy knew it was their maid, the one who watched after him whenever his parents were away. But, this time his parents will never come back.

_Mom... Dad... How are you up there?_

"Young Master?" inquired the maid while looking for the boy.

Unfortunately for the maid, the boy decided not to move or make any noise. He just wanted to stay still and if the impossible could be possible, he wanted to be swift by the wind away and carry him wherever the mindless wind deemed to.

The wind blew again and the kid could still hear the maid calling for him, but paid no heed as his small smile widened whilst drowning all the noise to the deepest depth of his mind and letting his soul drifted away and joined the wind.

"There you are."

_Ah. She found me._

The kid would have moved and faced the maid by that minute, but it seemed his body was too absorbed at what he was doing a second ago. He wanted to move, but his body betrayed him.

Standing behind was the maid in her beige dress and white apron with her hair tied in braid. She scowled at her little charge's stubbornness and put her hands on her hips, complaining, "Young Master, I've been calling you all this time! Why didn't you answer?"

The kid chuckled a little. He could feel the maid's scowl.

"Sorry Belle. I was preoccupied with things."

The maid, Belle, softened her face as she smiled sadly at the boy lying before her. She then walked gracefully closer to her charge and sat to his right side. She looked down at the boy who had his eyes closed and lips curved a little upward.

_While he had Lord Walker's hair and eye color, his eyes and face...so serene and soft are just like his mom's..._ Belle noted as she stroked the kid's hair.

"What are you doing, Belle?" asked the boy with his eyes still closed.

"... Nothing. I just want to feel how soft your hair is."

The boy hummed in response. He remembered when he lied on his mom's lap she would do the same thing like Belle while humming a lullaby to make him sleep.

"Were you thinking of _them_?" asked Belle.

"No. Not really, but I did when you found me."

"I see."

Silence.

The boy liked it. Silence; it made him calm. It made him feel safe.

Belle continued on stroking the boy's chestnut hair. It felt so soft against her palm and relaxing which made her addicted to it.

_No wonder the Lady liked to stroke Young Master's hair._

The boy beneath Belle's palm opened his eyes and looked straight into the latter's brown ones just right before the wind blew again and the former watched as Belle's honey blonde hair that was not tied swayed, caressing her fair-skinned face.

"Belle?" inquired the boy, his forehead creasing as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hm? What is it Young Master?" asked Belle with a smile.

"I... I miss _them_."

Belle stopped stroking his hair and her smile faltered.

_Oh, Allen..._ She mused.

The tragedy happened two years ago on Allen's eighth birthday, but never did Belle saw him cry over his lost...not even a hint of sadness. Allen remained the way he was before like nothing had changed, like nothing was taken from him. She would have thought he did not love his parents had Allen never visited their graves to say 'hi'. But, today was different. For the first time since the tragedy happened, Allen finally said _it_, and Belle could finally see the soul through the silver eyes.

Allen appeared strong, but his soul was shredded in pieces.

Belle then wondered how her little charge could move on with his chin up while he was broken inside.

Smiling back, Belle said, "Me, too... I miss them..."

"Really...?" asked Allen with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Hm..." Allen turned to face the darkening sky and saw a star, blinking at him steadily. "Do you think...they're watching on me?"

"Why, yes of course."

"How can you say that?"

"Because..." Belle paused as she carefully joined Allen on the grass and looked up at the sky, at the star Allen was gazing at. "...they love you."

"I know that already, Belle."

"Sorry, Young Master."

"Don't say that please. Anyway, how can you say that they're watching on me? That they're keeping an eye on me? You aren't even dead."

Belle chuckled. "You're right. I'm not dead. Not yet, but someday. Everyone does when the time comes. I don't know what hell or heaven looks like or if it really exists, but I do know that our loved ones who passed away are watching on us, wishing for our best, and praying for our safety. You may not understand this now, but someday you will when you grow older. Because of their love, their filial love, they keep on watching."

Allen was silent for awhile, absorbing the information from Belle before murmuring, "I understand..."

_But, there is something...something I'm looking for._

"Oh!" started Belle as she pushed herself up and stood, dusting her clothes. "My, my I forgot! Let's get back now Young Master. I'm sure dinner will be served shortly."

Belle offered her hand to Allen who took it without a second thought with that warm smile of hers and pulled the latter up.

"Thanks Belle, and please stop calling me _that._ Allen is fine."

"Of course! Allen."

The two then walked side by side back to the manor while Allen had his hands tucked in his pockets, clutching the stone in one hand.

_Mom... Dad... It will take years, but I- no, _we... We _will stop _it. _I promise you that._

Birds' chirping outside someone's room was like a melody to a young boy with short unruly dark hair who sat on a piano stool with both his hands gripped the sides of his seat while his feet dangled back and forth. He moved his head, left and right, as he listened to the sound the morning made, and then hummed a calm and smooth tune that matched the chirping sound.

The room the boy was in was painted in light color; had a couch, a maroon couch with yellow swirls and red daffodils in front of the fireplace and two comfy seats with the same color as the couch were placed at either sides of the couch while the black piano was behind and a little to the right near the door. To the other side of the room; to the boy's left, was a window with it's sky blue curtains were drawn open, allowing light to stream through.

There was a knock on the door and the boy snapped out of his musical world.

"Neah? Are you there?" asked the one behind the closed door; his voice was muffled.

"I'm here." hopping down, replied the boy named Neah.

Outside then room stood the boy who had the same unruly dark hair, though a little longer. He waited outside the room for Neah who then opened the door and asked, "What is it?"

"He's here."

Neah's dark eyes widened with surprised for a second before a grin made its way on his young, fair-skinned face.

"Really!?"

"Yes! He's in the living room with Belle." replied the other boy, cracking a smile.

Neah then run off to the living room, his feet made a loud thumping sound, with the other boy not far from behind. The two were so excited to see their visitors that they ignored their mother's berate when they passed by her.

Standing by the window and watching the horizon through it, was Allen in his white shirt topped by navy blue blazer, and black shorts and matching shoes. He had a smile on. Behind him was Belle who wore her green dress, sitting on the comfy chair and silently sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Allen!" exclaimed the two boys from before.

Allen turned his head towards them and his smile turned into a big grin as he peeled himself off of his spot.

"Mana! Neah! It's been awhile!"

Belle gracefully rose from her seat and moved next to Allen.

"Awhile!? God, Allen it's been freakin' two years! Where were you!?" snapped Neah and Belle said 'hello' to the boys though only Mana acknowledge her as Neah busied himself in prying Allen's life.

"You know mom and dad died, so I have to do stuffs regarding the inheritance that I will receive." reasoned Allen.

"He's right Neah." said Mana, putting a hand on Neah's shoulder.

"Why don't you kids go outside? We'll call you when lunch is ready." suggested someone.

All three heads turn to see Mana and Neah's mother. Her long wavy dark hair tied in a bun and she wore a frilly light yellow dress topped by a white apron. "Hello Belle." she smiled.

Belle bowed her head, a sign of respect.

"Thank you for taking care of Allen."

"Yes, m'lady. It is my job."

The beautiful lady chuckle lightly. "Please, no need to be this formal. We're friends."

Belle smiled at her as she sat on the couch and she sat back on her seat, leaving the boys who had run off.

Neah run up to the apple tree and sat on the base as Allen and Mana arrived, joining him. They talked about things that had been happening around them to catch up. During their talk, Allen climbed up the apple tree and picked three fruits for their snacks while lunch was still away. Allen sometimes stole a glance at the wheat field not far away from them, thinking of the past when his parents were still around, while the two were too busy to notice that he was not listening.

"_Hey, mom." _Allen, at age five, tugged his mother's sleeve. _"Can I join them?"_

Her mother looked down at him; her face obscured by the light that came from the sun that was behind his mother, but her bright and charming smile put the sun's to shame as Allen could clearly see it behind the light that almost blinded him.

"_Go ahead Allen. Be sure to remind Mana to come back inside by five and drag Neah with you."_ his mother chuckled at the thought of Neah being drag by the two.

Allen also flashed his own bright smile. _"Yes, mom! I will!"_ and he run off the wheat field.

"Hey guys." Called Allen. "I have something to show you."

Mana and Neah both fell in silence as they watched Allen pulled something out his pocket and opened his left palm, showing them the beautiful emerald stone. The boys then gaped. They had never seen anything so peculiarly beautiful like the stone Allen had. It was glowing against the light like it had its life. A stone so perfectly round and flat, so smooth, and so…

"Powerful." Whispered Neah, but the two heard him clearly and Allen blinked.

_Did he know what this is?_ Allen wondered.

"I've never seen innocence in that form, but…it really is something." Said Mana; his eyes still on the stone.

Once again, Allen blinked and asked, "You already know what this is?"

Leaning back, Neah snorted. "Yeah, uncle told us about it and even showed us one. But, he destroyed it afterwards."

Mana nodded. "It's beautiful, too bad it turned into dust. Do you know something about innocence Allen?" asked Mana as he looked up at Allen; his hands on the ground supporting him.

"Yes."

"How much?" asked Neah and Mana in unison.

Allen was silent, wondering who this uncle was that told his friends about innocence. He planned to tell them about the stone, its origin, and its history, everything including the fate of future, but after hearing his friends…

_Why their uncle destroyed the innocence? Is he one of _them_? Then…Neah and Mana are…are they affiliated with their uncle? Are they also one of _them?_ But, I don't want them to…_

Allen sighed.

_Maybe I'll just ask them._

"Neah, Mana, do you guys know about Noah?"

"Yes. Isn't he the one who built the ark when there was a flood?" said Mana only to receive a fist on his head courtesy of Neah.

"Idiot! He's talking about those guys in the loose, you know." Neah scowled at Mana before turning to Allen and raising a brow. "We know about Noah. So, what about it?"

"Are you guys one of them?"

The two dark haired boys blinked at him in surprised and Allen stared back at them, anticipating the answer would be 'yes'.

"Pardon…?" they asked.

"I asked you if you are one of them."

"No Allen. We're humans. I assure you that." Answered Mana.

"That's right. I don't like the Noah's way of saving this world. It's more like they're destroying the human race, spread darkness, and reign. Who do you think they are!?" seconded Neah.

_Thank God they're not._

"What about your uncle then? Is he a Noah?"

Allen's question put the two in complete silence as they thought over the past. Their uncle never showed any signs of being a Noah or those people who had the power of innocence or something so far, but he knew something. Their uncle told them what the Noah looked like and their goal and about the innocence- wielding people and their _fake _God. So, what could it be that made Allen asked that last question?"

"Are you accusing our uncle Allen?" asked Neah; his voice suddenly turned from carefree to cold. Allen noticed it, but ignored it nonetheless. He knew that their uncle was closed to their heart that was why he could not blame them if they were thinking of him that he was accusing their uncle.

"I'm sorry Neah. I didn't it mean like that."

"Then, what is?" asked Mana, furrowing his brows.

"I was just wondering how your uncle destroyed the innocence he had showed you, because as far as I know, no one can destroy it. Not even the exorcists, the people who wielded innocence fragments. If there is one who can, it is the Noah."

Shocked, Neah and Mana were shocked to hear what Allen said.

_Impossible…_ they thought. They could hardly believe it. Their uncle? A Noah? That's a bull.

A complete bull.

It could not be, because their uncle was kind to everyone, so it was impossible.

Neah gulped; his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair at the crown. If Allen was right then, their uncle was…

"Say…how much do you know about _this_ Allen?" asked Neah without looking at his friend, afraid to see the look in the latter's eyes. Even though he was not looking, he knew Allen's eyes were hard, unwavering, and full of defiance which was unnerving to both him and Mana.

"… Everything, Neah… Everything."


	3. A Chance Meeting

**35 Years**

**Chapter 3: A Chance Meeting**

* * *

Wheels rattled on the rough ground as the black horse pulled the carriage through the woods. Inside was a lean man in his late twenties or early thirties, sitting by the window and watching the trees and bushes passed by. Most of his face was obscured by the looming shadows except the lower part that showed his pleasant smile. He listened to the noise the horse was making and the chirping sounds of the birds up above, which made his smile wider by the prospect of the nature.

The ride did not take long as they reached the clearing and the man inside could see the house from afar. His smile grew wide, showing his pearly white teeth, but it faltered when he felt something tugged his senses.

The man frowned, seemingly not happy. "Hmm. Who has it, I wonder?"

Mana's and Neah's mother was just finished setting the table up for lunch and Belle had just placed the pitcher filled with water when they heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Belle, earning a smile and nod from her friend. She then went and opened the door to reveal the man from before who was wearing a dark colored suit. Said man had his hands on top of his black cane with inverted silver crown and orb sat atop in front of man.

Smiling, the man greeted. "Hello Belle. It's a surprised to see you!"

Belle was even more surprised to see the man since her friend did not mention of the man's arrival, but nonetheless she bowed down in respect as she stepped aside to let the man in.

"Lord Campbell." said Belle in which the man gave a nod in acknowledgement and ventured inside.

"Where are Cornelia and the kids? I assume li'l Allen's here, too?" Lord Campbell asked, walking around the living room.

Belle followed him in formally; her hands clasped in front of her and eyes on the floor. "The lady's in the dining area while Young Master and her son are outside. Probably at their meeting spot." replied Belle monotonously.

Lord Campbell chuckled just in time Cornelia appeared. "Oh, Cornelia!" he exclaimed in joy, making a beeline toward the smiling lady at the corner and pulling her in a tight embrace.

"My, Cyrus. Didn't know you're coming. You could've at least told me." Cornelia pulled away from the embrace.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this, too, but I got off the meeting pretty earlier than expected, so I'd thought to pay you a surprised visit."

"The boys will be glad to see you!"

"Yes. Well, I can smell the goodies you prepared for lunch. I would like to call the boys myself." with a nod from the lady, Lord Campbell walked of the house, but left his cane to Belle.

Lord Campbell walked farther from the house; his strides were long and firm as he stomped on the meadow. Ahead of him was a small hill with three boys talking to themselves under the canopy of the apple tree.

"... Everything, Neah...everything." said Allen; his eyes were hardened with absolute defiance and seriousness. His friends were speechless as they took in the look in Allen's eyes and silence engulfed them for awhile before the nature had enough and broke it by wind that gust them as though nudging them to look at the direction where the wind was going. It was their instinct that made them turn to their side and saw the man, Lord Campbell, standing and smiling at them.

Mana and Neah were pulled out of their stupor upon seeing their beloved uncle and they jumped in delight; they tackled the man. Allen took the chance to subtlety hide the stone with his left fist and shoved it back in his pocket before standing up and switching his façade into a happy one. The silver eyed boy then approached the man and greeted him.

"It's good to see you again, _Allen._" said Lord Campbell; his tone in the last word laced with suspicion.

"Didn't know you're here." stated Neah and Mana nodded.

"Well, what do you expect? I want to surprise you! Anyway, it's lunch time." with that said, the boy's- or rather- Mana raced back to the manor, dragging the scowling Neah with him and leaving Allen and the man behind.

Lord Campbell stood; his hands clasped behind him as he watched his nephews disappeared into the manor with a smile. "I don't know what you were talking about earlier, but I have a feeling..." he trailed off, leaving the last word hanging.

Allen glanced at him at the corner of his eye; his heart was beating fast, but remained stoic in the outside and raced back home, not wanting the family wait any longer for him before eating.

_I see...you have it, too. Such a shame; I hope you are unable to synchronize with that innocence 'cause I hate to have to fight you in the future._ Thought Lord Campbell and retraced his way back.

Their lunch went smoothly. Belle, Cornelia, and Cyrus were so indulged with whatever topic they were laughing of while the boys were chatting by themselves though Allen was a bit wary of this Lord Campbell. Unlike the Noahs, the boy had no means of identifying a Noah and akuma unless they were in _their _forms and the same goes with the Noahs and akuma.

"So, Allen. What were you doing these past two years?" Lord Campbell asked, leaning forward; his smile never leaving his face.

Allen almost choked on the water he was drinking. Replacing the glass on the table at his left side, he answered, "I was busy with the stuffs mom and dad left Me." it was obvious that Allen was wary of him.

"Oh, I see." chimed the man as he leaned back and took a bite of shrimp. "I hope we could see each other more often starting today. Hm?"

"Of course Lord Campbell. You're more welcome in my manor." Allen smiled naturally, playing along, and earned a light-hearted chuckle.

"I want to come, too!" exclaimed Neah, pumping his right fist that held a spoon in the air.

"Me, too. It's been two years since we've been there." said Mana with a smile.

Neah then asked his mother if when they could come over the Walker's manor.

"It's up to Allen, dear." replied Cornelia before turning to Allen. "When can we come?"

Allen scrunched up his face, thinking. "Hmm... Well, I still have a few things to do after this, so...probably starting next week, on Saturday. That's right. I'm free on that day."

"That settles it then!"

Allen, feeling anxious around the man, decided to go home thirty minutes after lunch. It was sudden and unexpected, but he reasoned that he had another schedule with his family's lawyer, thus he had to go home early that after. His friend's, Mana and Neah, however saw through his lie, but they knew better than utter a word and bid a goodbye.

Lord Campbell whistled, amused by Allen's actions. He knew the boy was anxious around him and suspected the latter thought of him as Noah, which he was right. He had known the boy for years since his nephews were toddlers and had taken a liking to the boy since then. He loved his nephews and Allen was no different, but if _the time_ called for _it_, then he had no choice no matter how much it would pain him. For him, the family comes first before anything else; he valued his family, be it his Noah family or not, a family is a family no matter what. And so, he just hoped that Allen won't become an exorcist because he adored the boy so much as though he was his nephew or son.

Neah sat on the piano stool. He had been working on a new piece of melody for a week, and now was happy it was done and proud to show it to everyone. Too bad, Allen went home earlier than he expected.

Behind him were his mother, uncle, and brother, sitting on the couch and watching the fire danced in the fireplace.

The tune began as Neah traced his fingers on the keys gracefully with his eyes close, succumbing into the melody. Then, he sang; his voice was silk, smooth, calm, and warm.

_And with that the boy slowly fell into a state of sleep._

Cornelia, whose eyes focused at the crackling fire, smiled forlornly as she reminisced the good old days when her husband was still around.

_Among the ash, gentle flames are starting to ignite._

She remembered the happiness she felt when her kids were born in this world. Their first cries, smiles and laughs, their first words as they called her 'mommy', and their first steps and achievements.

_First comes one, then another._

If only she could come back to those days, but maybe she should just wait for her grandchildren to come, though it was still far.

She giggled behind her hand at the thought.

_What comes out are many faces that were once mine._

Cyrus rested his back with a neutral face, looking back at the kindness he showed to all children he had meet and adults he had time to talk to. Even though he had the impression of a kind and noble man, he could also be as ruthless as a hungry lion and merciless for the grieving soul. It was like he loved as much as he hated.

_Onto the earth, it so gently slips through._

He pondered if he could be kinder if he met his enemies in another way.

_Many dreams, many dreams._

Night had fallen, painting the sky black and clouds purple, and the first crescent silver moon lit up the starless sea of black and one Allen Walker could not fall asleep. He just sprawled his person on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling with intricate caramel swirls on maroon background and thinking of his day; particularly the unexpected meeting of Lord Campbell. He heard the man before, but only had seen him once during the funeral of his parents, and to see him again...

_What am I doing?_ Allen sighed. He did not know why he showed his friends his valued possession and told them things that he was sure intrigued them and would asked him more questions in the near future. All he wanted was to tell them things they must know, so they would not fall prey to _him_ and become one of those killing machines should anything happened. But, know that he caught a glimpse of information about a certain Noah; he would definitely not let the man, Lord Campbell, to have his way.

_I will save my friends._

With a new found resolve, the brunette pushed himself up and hopped off the bed. He trotted over his study table, which was opposite his bed, picked the phone up and dialled someone's number.

The phone in the other line rung as Allen waited for someone to pick it up. He did not have to wait any longer as someone answered it.

**"Yes, hello?" **the recipient spoke; it was a boy whose voice was altered, but nonetheless it pointed out that he was a pre-teen; perhaps two or three years older than the caller.

"Hey, it's me." said Allen; his voice devoid of any emotion as he stood still.

**"Oh. So, friend of mine has deemed me worthy of his time."**

Allen could practically hear the smirk in the voice. Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Quit the sarcasm and listen you sick bastard."

The boy in the other line chuckled, much to Allen's annoyance.

_I don't like his gut, but he's the only one whom I can trust with this case especially now that he's working at _that_ organization. Not that I tell him that. _He sighed mentally.

**"Language Walker. Language. We don't want our guardians to reprimand us, do we?" **he snickered in which Allen returned with a snort.

"Mom and dad aren't here" the young Walker replied, doing his best to hide the pain in his tone as he spoke. "'Sides, they weren't like yours who would scold you like there's no tomorrow." he chuckled and swore he could feel the boy he was talking to scowled.

**"So? Whaddaya want?" **asked the boy, clearly not up to any more insults.

Brushing off the previous feelings, Allen said, "I got information about a Noah. It's only a suspicion though, but Neah and Mana told me this man showed them what looked like an innocence piece, destroyed it, and told them a little about these super humans known as Noah clansmen. Well, what do you say?"

"**... I say we should meet. And, I mean the four of us; you, me, and those idiots. Who is this man by the way?"**

Allen gulped. "This man...he is Mana's and Neah's uncle, Lord Campbell."

**"Holy...shiiiit..."**

"Language Marian. Language." the brunette chuckled.

**"Shuddap twerp! We are talking the head of Campbell family here! I have a bad feeling about this." **growled the boy who went by the name Marian. **"Anyway, we have to gather more info and confirm this. And, I hope Lord Campbell- if he is one of **_**them**_**\- did not know you have the stone?"**

Allen rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in a sheepish manner and laughed nervously. "Yeah! Me, too."

**"This is a serious thing Walker. Don't rub it off" **warned Marian before he hang the phone and left Allen on his own devices, muttering, "That jerk just hang up the phone. Where's his gentlemanly manners!?"


	4. Journal of White Lies

**Note: Hi there! Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts, and all!**

**By the way, I forgot to tell you that the chapter one is an overview of what will happen later on. the story will go slowly at first and there are mysteries, which is my favourite part. Yes, I like writing mysteries though I, most of the time, didn't know how to solve it myself. Haha! That's a shame. I hope you enjoy today's new chapter. Don't forget to review before you leave!**

**(I'm going to hunt my cousin's friend down to take my guitar back. It's been ages already. Wish me luck!)**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 4: Journal of White Lies**

* * *

Heavy footsteps, thumping fast on the ground, sounded through the household one early morning. Said noise reached one Allen Walker, who had yet woken up.

The boy stirred and groaned as he rolled to the other side of the bed and pulled the cover over his head. The noise he heard kept on and was getting louder and louder as time passed by and was getting closer and closer. Then, the door to Allen's room flung open, revealing a boy of thirteen years old with short untamed red hair dressed in white button shirt, which sleeves were folded up to elbows, khaki pants with suspenders clipped on, a pair of brown leather shoes, and a loose blue bow tie. This boy had his right leg kicked the door open with such force the knob almost got destroyed and had his face contorted in annoyance; his eyes were like fire.

"WAKE THE HELL UP WALKEEER!" yelled the boy, pulling the blanket off and tossed it away.

The brunette shot up groggily, glaring at the intruder who laughed suddenly.

"What's funny?" snarled Allen.

Giggling, the red headed boy said, "You have an incredible bed head!" pointing at Allen's hair that resembled a bird's nest.

"Well, at least it's tameable." he shot back as he rolled his eyes, earning a scowl and a huff from the other. "So?" crossing his arms, the silver-eyed boy started and asked, "What brings you here so early in the morning? Crashing in without notice and barging in my room to disturb my sleep? I hope this is something worth my time."

"Look who's talking." the red headed boy smirked and set his left foot on the bed.

Allen screamed, flailing his arms. "Get your filthy foot off my bed! God!" his hands then went to grab his hair. "The mud! The mud! You could've at least taken your shoes off before going in!"

"Shut up and listen here." chided the boy who had his expression changed into serious and leaned forward.

"Nooo!" yelled Allen, still gripping his hair. "What happened to the servants?! Why aren't they here yet to throw you off?!"

"Probably still asleep since it's only pass four in the morning."

"Whaaat?! Then how did you get in?"

"Magic. Now listen here 'cause this concerns you."

Allen was about to yell again, but he caught the tone of seriousness in the red headed's voice. Calming down, he complied though he was still pissed at the dirt that was on the bed courtesy of the intruder's shoes.

Said intruder noted the brunette's change of demeanour and said, "As I was saying this matter concerns you. But, before anything else, you need to fix yourself first and meet me down in five minutes." he then pulled back his foot from the bed and turned his back to leave.

"Wha-? What's the meaning of this?!" demanded Allen, slamming his hands on the bed; his face was troubled.

"No time to explain." the red headed boy waved his right hand in dismissal while the other hand was shoved in his side pocket and walked out casually. "Just hurry up and get ready. Those two idiots were already down there."

Allen could only stare at his unwanted visitor's retreating back with his mouth hanging open in both shock and surprise as the red headed boy disappeared before scrambling on his feet to the bathroom, and with haste pulled on his black sweat pants, olive green turtle neck shirt and navy blue V-neck sweater.

Outside the household, the red headed boy was waiting for Allen to come out. He was leaning on a black carriage with his arms folded.

Allen came, rushing out of the manor about a minute before the appointed time he was given. He stopped right in front of the red haired, panting lightly.

"Let's go." said the boy, pushing himself off the carriage. He then went inside the vehicle followed by Allen who sat beside him.

Someone yawned and the brunette looked up to see two boys still in their light blue pyjamas, sitting across from him.

"Oh." said Allen. "Hello Mana. Hello Neah. I'm not expecting you to be here. Thought we'll meet on Saturday."

The two in pyjamas however did not reply as they already fell back to sleep and Allen could only smile a lopsided smile; his lips twitching.

The red headed boy sat in silence, enjoying the ride. He prop his elbow on the window sill and rested his head on his palm, watching the scenery change from meadow to woods. He could feel Allen's half-hearted glare at him. With a light sigh he said, "I came to the Campbells around three in the morning and dragged these two, literally, out of their beds. They are no ignorant of what is happening in the shadows and you already introduced yourself as an accommodator though unknown to them. Furthermore..." he paused to look at Allen in the eyes. "About this uncle of theirs, Lord Cyrus Campbell."

Silence hung over them as Allen contemplated of the possible dangers he got himself into by showing Mana and Neah the innocence he had.

Allen looked down, clenching his fists. _I'm doomed, aren't I? _He thought.

"Anyway, we have to be careful from now on specially you and the twins." said the red headed boy. "You, because _this_ man might have sense your stone since it is the most unique of its kind so far. It sends off a powerful aura to anyone with strong senses and the Noah will be alerted if they got near it and the twins because they were told of Noah clansmen and witnessed how the innocence was destroyed."

"...Cross..." Allen trailed off; his eyes still locked on his shoes.

Cross, the red headed boy, was surprised as Allen rarely called him by his first name. But, he expertly hid his emotions and hummed in response.

"Do you think...Mana and Neah are..."

"It's possible. They can feel if one of their family members will awaken. But..."

Looking back at Cross, who had his eyes glued on the roof, Allen asked, "What is it?"

"...Well, during my stay at the Order as an apprentice to a scientist, I spent my vacant time researching about the history of innocence and I happen to stumble upon this one information. But, I'll tell you once we get to my place."

Little did they know, the twins, Mana and Neah, were only feigning their sleep and silently were listening to the small discussion between Cross and Allen. They were now confused and curious. They decided not to demand questions yet and wait for them to tell what they knew about Noah, innocence, and Order.

Which they will soon know once they arrived at the place Cross mentioned.

It was quarter to five when the black carriage the four boys were in pulled to a stop. Cross was the first to get out followed by Allen who gaped at the, for the lack of a better word, marvellous mansion.

"What? You've been here many times before, so why gap now?" snapped Cross before he moved to kick the remaining two in the vehicle out.

Mana and Neah both groaned upon hitting the moist ground. They were just pretending to be asleep, but did not expect to fall back asleep, thus, they were roughly awoken when they hit the ground.

Allen spun around and helped two back to their feet as the carriage set off to its new destination, leaving the stoic Cross unlocking the massive gate of metal rods painted in white with carved roses on it. Turning around, he jerked his head to the direction of his house.

"That bastard..." muttered Neah, limping as he followed Cross in.

Mana on the other hand just sighed in exasperation; his shoulders were slumped.

Allen was the last who fell in line as the group of four walked in aisle passed the lines of red roses in full bloom. He looked around, mesmerized and captivated by the paradise-like place. At the far right corner he saw a gazebo surrounded by green vines and botanical garden near it. He felt strange as it was his first time in his friend's place yet it felt like not as he seemed to know the place personally. And, what worried him was what Cross had told him.

_"What? You've been here many times before, so why gap now?"_

Allen frowned. _Am I forgetting something or have a memory lapse?_ He pondered.

Before the silver-eyed boy could muse more, he was greeted by a concrete wall as he literally smacked his face on it.

"You alright Allen?" asked Mana, poking his head out of the door.

"Y-yeah..." replied Allen, raising his left hand that said 'OK'. "I'm...fine. Re-really."

Mana doubted his words as it was obvious enough that Allen probably broke his nose, and so he peeled the brunette off the wall and dragged him inside, so Cross can fix the damage.

Meanwhile, the whole Walker manor was in a haywire of chaos as the servants went on frenzy, looking for their young master. It started around six in the morning when a maid went to wake her young master when she noticed the damage doorknob. She slammed the door open and found no Allen Walker. She started to panic upon noticing the blanket on the floor, and the dirt on the bed that traced back to another room where an open window was left open.

Belle in the other hand seemed to be unaffected by the riot and close to hysteric servants as she helped herself with a hot chocolate with three marshmallows in the kitchen. She giggled behind her hand before sipping her hot choco. She finally decided to end the joke and called everyone in the living room that their young master left a letter that said he was out early with Cross Marian and will be back before lunch.

To say the servants were annoyed would be the understatement.

On contrary to the Walker's, Cornelia sat on a chair in the kitchen, enjoying her green tea with her brother-in-law.

"This isn't either of their handwriting." said Cyrus, eyeing the paper in his hand.

Cornelia closed her eyes as she savoured her tea and placed it back down on the saucer before she spoke. "Of course not Cyrus. It's Cross."

"Oh?" the man looked at the fair lady incredulously. "Then, why it was signed by Mana and Neah? And look, there're two cute faces that look like them doodled on here."

Cornelia chuckled lightly and said, "It's just so like him, leaving letters like that. Though I wondered how he got in here."

"Me, too. That child is so talented. I like him!" Cyrus smiled, then read the letter again; his face serious and with a hint of suspicion.

_Dear Mom,_

_We need to go on a walk and will be back before or by lunch._

_-Mana &amp; Neah C._

(insert doodle here)

The lady of the house was already used of Cross' antics, thus she found the sudden disappearance of her kids while the head of the Campbell thought differently.

_'We need to go on a walk', huh. I wonder what it is._ Thought Cyrus whilst sipping his tea.

Cross led Neah, Mana, and Allen to his father's study room.

There was a bookshelf full of books that occupied the whole wall to the right side of the room. In front of it was a wooden desk with some papers, a black book, and a can of pencils and pens arranged neatly on top, and a faux chair where a notebook covered in newspaper sat innocently.

Across from the desk were an olive green three person couch and an elongated glass coffee table.

The room was painted in dark beige and dark brown that framed the corners like pillars and lit by the six small lamps lined on the walls around and one on the desk.

"Take a sit." said the red headed boy as he went over the desk.

The three boys that were with him obeyed and sat silently, waiting for whatever Cross was about to tell them though Neah started to doze. Mana noticed it, and jabbed his younger twin on his side that winced and grimaced.

Cross walked up to them and tossed the notebook covered in newspaper to Allen's lap. "You forgot." he said.

"Uhm. Thanks." replied Allen, picking the note book.

Neah, who sat on the middle of the couch and to Allen's right, leaned closer to the silver-eyed boy and asked, "What's that?"

"My father's journal and..."

"And...?" the twins chorused.

Cross sat on the coffee table and replied for Allen. He said "And, it contains everything you wanted to know about exorcists and Noahs, but it's like a secret passage."

_This is it. He's going to tell us!_ Neah and Mana thought as they looked at Cross with wide eyes.

"You already know a part of it, but I doubt you understand a single thing." said Cross.

Mana frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

The red headed boy eyed him and said, "Your uncle told you something about Noah clansmen and Walker showed you the stone; innocence. But what you knew was something that is not half or quarter the truth. We, Walker and I, suspected that one of you will become a Noah because your uncle whom we suspected as one of them showed you how he destroyed an innocence." the two were about to retort and depend their uncle, but Cross beat them to that. "Open your narrow minds! Before you say anything I suggest that you observe and read the journal. If you don't, you will never found the truth of white lies that were written on that journal."

The Campbells lowered their heads and thought about what Cross had said.

"You're right." said Neah.

Mana looked at Allen and said, "We want to know."

Allen smiled. It took him almost a year before he found out the truth with Cross' help. If his friends were sincere, eager, and had a heart that worth the trust of the journal they will definitely know what lies beneath each word in it.

"Here." said Allen, handing Neah the notebook. "If you need help just ask me or Marian."

"Okay!" replied the twins and opened the notebook when they heard a growl coming from their stomachs.

"What do you want for brealfast?" asked Cross as he stood.

"I want dangos!" exclaimed Allen followed by Neah who said, "I thought you like stew? Anyway, I want sandwich with blueberry jam"

"We don't have blueberry jam or something like that. So bear with sliced bread." informed Cross before turning to Mana. "How about you?"

"Uhm... I'm craving for rice porridge..." Mana replied only to recieve dumbfounded looks from his brother and two friends. "What? Is something wrong with that?"

Allen chuckled sheepishly. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No. I'm not."

Neah sighed. "He's weird, really..."


	5. Fourteenth

**Note: It's been a while, isn't it? Well, it's good to be back with a new chapter. I'm sorry if it took me so long, you see, I haven't had any inspiration for this story lately, but now I have for this chapter.**

**I once had a bible tutor, and with a few research, I added what I learned from the bible here with a few twists here and there. After this, I will later on reveal why Cross Marian is wearing a half mask and how he knew magic like the Skull.**

**I hope you'll love the chapter.**

**Oh, by the way... tomorrow's my birthday, and I'm going to bake my own cake, but it's currently raining, so maybe tomorrow morning I'll buy the necessary ingredients. Wish me a happy birthday! XD.**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 5: Fourteenth**

* * *

Some twenty minutes later after breakfast and a quarter of notebook's, Neah and Mana were already sprawled on the couch in the living room while Allen was playing cards with Cross on the floor across from the couch the twins were on with the notebook laid open on Neah's lap.

"We're done reading the first part…I think…" said Mana, who had his head rested on the back of the couch with his twin brother, Neah, whose left arm covered his face tiredly.

"Are you two sure this is a journal of Lord Walker?" asked Neah. "'Cause I doubt it is with those 'thy', 'thou', 'begot', 'hath', 'art thou', and etc. those word are only found in bible, you know." He complained.

"I think it's more of a bible than a journal." Murmured Mana.

With a sigh, Allen dropped his cards, showing full house much to Cross' displeasure, and rose from the floor. He then turned to them and asked, "What did you understand, so far?"

"Cain committed murder because of jealousy he had towards his brother, Abel." Chorused the twins.

Allen nodded. "That's right. Though it's an obvious case. What else?"

While the twins rocked their brains for an answer, Cross in the other hand fixed the cards and tucked it back in his back pocket before joining Allen.

"Well…" Mana, who was in a proper sitting position, paused. "Even though Adam and Eve were said as sinners, they remained faithful to the LORD and did as the LORD told them to do; 'be fruitful and multiply'."

Once again, Allen nodded. "That was God's first commission and Adam and Eve obeyed it."

Rising from his seat, Neah stretched his sore limbs whilst asking, "Why God did placed that 'tree' in the Garden of Paradise, anyway? If it wasn't for it then they wouldn't be banish and cursed."

"That's a good questions." Said Cross. "First of all, God did not curse them but the serpent that tempted Eve to eat the fruit. Then God banished them as a consequence with His first commission, and that is to be fruitful and multiply."

"Oh. So…this is a bible." Neah concluded, making Allen sigh once again.

"Neah..." called the brunette as he and Cross made their way on an arm chair adjacent to Mana and Neah; Allen sat beside Mana while Cross sat beside Neah. "That's my father's journal. The first quarter you read is only a summarized copy of its original written by our ancestor, Seth, the third son of Adam and Eve after the murder of Abel. Seth wrote everything he knew on a stone and passed it on his first child, who then passed it on his one of his offspring, and so on and so forth. So, in an essence, that journal you are holding on is also a bible of some sort. The first quarter is about Adam and Eve's life, the second quarter is about the Noah's ark, the third quarter is about the Messiah and the fall of Four Great Earthly Kingdoms, and the fourth quarter will be about our generations.

The twins perked up at the mention of 'Four Great Earthly Kingdoms', so they asked Allen to tell them more about it. But, the silver eyed boy did not want to unless they finish reading and understand at least parts of each quarter, or much better half of it. However, Neah, who was the stubborn of the two, insisted to tell them the story. He even went after Cross, who kicked him off his person. He also encouraged his twin brother, Mana, to help him squeezed the information out of their friends since it was much easier to understand than read the whole journal, or bible as they call it.

It was almost lunch by the time, and Cross wanted them out already since the letter he wrote for the twins' mother said they will be home later by lunch, but Neah still pestered him and Allen, and Mana can also be as stubborn as his twin if he wanted to.

So, without much of a choice, they all went back to the living room and made their selves comfortable with apple juice.

Sitting back on his seat and taking a sip from his glass of juice, Allen said, "Alright. Well, the Four Great Earthly Kingdoms, in Dan-"

"Wait." Neah interrupted as he raised his right palm, facing Allen.

Irritated at Neah's persistence and now being interrupted by the same person, Allen's right eye twitched in annoyance and Cross being as he was, left the twins in the latter's care. "The hell… now what?"

"Can you tell us the story of Adam and Eve?" asked the younger of the twins with an innocent smile.

"I'm not gonna ask you if you have read the bible, but seriously? Even kindergarten knows their story at least how they were banished from the Land of Paradise or Eden as most people call it."

"Well… we knew who are they and how they were banish, but not about their sons, Cayin and Abel." Reasoned Mana.

"But, it's already written on that journal!" whined Allen.

"True. And we read it and forgot." Said Neah as a matter of fact.

"I didn't forget what I read. I just don't understand some with those 'thy', and all of those old scriptures that your father still copied and not translated it into the latest." Countered Mana.

"Okay…" Allen sighed in defeat. "This will be the first and last you'll hear of it from me, so listen carefully." He said, earning a serious nod from the two. With a starting cough, Allen began the tale. "We knew who Adam and Eve are; it was written in the Old Testament. We also knew the story of their banishment, but mostly did not know of what they are really made of except the old belief that they came from dust in which God breathed life into and was portrayed from God's image, which is also true, however, we missed the fact that Adam and Eve did not literally came from dust, but from two important substances that God graced us. Those substances are the positive and negative energy, or as we know it today as innocence or God's crystal and dark matter. The negative energy or dark matter, which has the appearance of dust, was the substance God used to create a form and the positive energy or innocence, which was God's life, was used to bring life into his sculpture. Everything God created has life into it, even sand, water, fire, and air we thought are just non-living thing. God used both energies to make the land we are living on, plants we cultivated for medicine and food, and animals to balance the cycle of life…"

"…later on he created a man, which in Hebrew translated as 'adam', from dust or 'adamah' in Hebrew to take care of everything God had created. The animals God had also created was for the man to name, however, none of them was suitable for the man as companion, so He caused the man to sleep and created a woman from a part of his body. The man then called God's new creation as 'woman' or 'ishshah' in Hebrew since the Hebrew 'ish' means 'for this one was taken from a man. The man and woman were once at the state of primeval innocence in which they were not ashamed and naked until they gained wisdom through disobedience; eating the fruit of the tree God had forbid them from eating…"

"…Before their banishment, Adam called his 'wife' Eve, which means 'mother of all living'. Now, let's skip their story of expulsion, shall we?"

The twins only gave their nods.

"Very well, Adam and Eve had two sons, Cain and Abel. In Hebrew it is 'Qayin' and 'Hevel' though it did not provide vowels. Anyway, it is thought that Cain was derived from the word 'qyn' of mid-first millennium BC South Arabian, meaning 'metalsmith', and Abel from the word that means 'herdsman', with the modern Arabic cognate 'ibil' referring only to camels. Since Cain worked with agriculture and Abel with livestock, the theory of their names would be the descriptive of their roles…"

"…As the time progressed, Cain offered some of the land's produce to the LORD, and so as Abel of the firstborn of his flock and their flat portions. Since the LORD only accepted Abel's offering and not Cain, Cain became furious and jealous of his brother whom he killed. It was said in Genesis 4:1-8 that Cain offered properly, but divided improperly, thus he sinned. Later on in Genesis 4:10-12, God asked Cain of the whereabouts of Abel, and the latter replied that he did not know. God then said, "What have you done? The voice of your brother's blood cries unto me from the ground. And now you are cursed from the earth, which has opened her mouth to receive your brother's blood from your hand; when thou tillest the ground, it shall not henceforth yield unto you her strength; a fugitive and a vagabond you shall be in the earth."

"Tillest?" Neah tilted his head to the side, confused. "What's that?"

"I dunno." Allen shrugged. "You can look in on a dictionary. Anyway, Cain was the first human born and first murderer, and Abel was the first man murdered and first martyr. After the death of Adam and Eve's second child, Seth was born. And, Cain's sister, Awan, was his spouse and they had a son, Enoch… that was all I know of their story, so far."

"Okay… Allen, uncle told us the story of Noah's ark and the Messiah. Can you tell us about these Kingdoms?" asked Mana.

"Huh? These Kingdoms were connected to the Messiah, so you should know of it now. By the way, how much you know about the Noah's Ark?"

Neah pondered for a while before he said, "Well, Noah's Ark is also known as three days of darkness. Only few selected people know of the story behind what was written in the bible. It was actually a war between thirteen Noahs and Exorcists. In the end, the first Noah apostle or Noah as himself died, killed by an exorcist."

"That exorcist was also a Noah."

All heads turned to where Cross was leaning on a wall. The red headed boy pushed himself off the wall and sat on his seat adjacent to Neah and across from Allen. He said, "After reading countless of books, I came into this information, which most of us would have overlook. According to the Old Testament, Adam and Eve had two sons, Cain and Abel. Years after the death of their second child, Seth was born, and later on they had a total of 33 sons and 23 daughters. The first thirteen children, excluding Abel inherited Adam's genes, also known as Noah genes, and though the rest inherited the same genes, it lay dormant for the rest of their lives because of their mother's genes that was mostly compromised of God's life or innocence. The first thirteen Noahs, like their parents, lived over 900 year, the others lived over 800 years, and some lived a minimum of 777. These thirteen Noahs believed they were the real God's descendants and was later on succumbed into their selfish desires and became greedy of power over the land. Unbeknownst to all of them, there was this one man who discovered the power of innocence and summoned its energy, creating this cube, and gave power to selected humans to counter the Noahs. This man has yet to be named, but it was believed that he was the incarnation of Abel. The war then ensued, causing the greet flood and three days of darkness. All of the Noahs were defeated and killed, however, they were not killed by the first exorcist, who created the cube and had the power to kill the Noah from within, but they were killed by fatal wounds. Which brought to the rebirth of Millenium Earl and the rest of thirteen Noahs…"

"…The first exorcists, who was thought to have Abel's soul, was, in fact, a new Noah that had recently awoken and relived Abel's life in his dreams." Ended Cross.

"To put it simply…" Allen paused. "Abel also inherited the Noah genes, but was killed before it could manifest his whole heart. And, when he awoken hundreds of years later in a new body, he became the Fourteenth Noah. Am I right, Marian?" he turned to Cross, asking if his conclusion was right.

Nodding, Cross said, "That was the information I told you I learned before while we were on our way here. Though, it's only a theory I came up, but you have the same idea as mine, so… I think it's plausible."

"And, you think one of us will be the Fourteenth?" asked Mana.

"Yup. Since I heard from a certain man that all thirteen Noahs are born in this time and the fact that your uncle, Lord Cyrus Campbell whom we suspected as the Earl, told you some about 'these' things, I have a hunch that one of you will be the Fourteenth."


	6. The Gap in Memory

**Note: SURPRISE! Thank you for your reviews guys. And also to those who support this story. I'm sorry if it took me so long to update this, and thanks for being patient.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 6: The Gap in Memory**

* * *

It was way passed two in the afternoon when Allen had gotten everything he knew of the Four Great Earthly Kingdoms out to suffice the curious minds of the twins, specially Neah, and now they all stood on the doorstep of Cross' mansion, waiting for their chauffeur.

Cross had his back on the opened double doors of the front mansion with his arms folded against his chest as he glared at the smiling twins, or in Neah's case, grinning. "Your mother would be happy to have my head." He grumbled.

"Why would you say that?" asked Allen, turning around to face the red headed boy in confusion. He knew Cornelia as a sweet and compassionate lady, and to hear what Cross had said did not make it sense to him.

The red headed boy averted his glare to Allen, who was unfazed of it. "You don't know her as I know her, idiot."

"Yes, I do. The Lady is fair, sweet, humble, and has a good humour. So, I don't understand why you'd said she'd be glad to have your head."

"On a silver platter." Mana added to Allen's sentence, which was amended by Neah, saying, "Golden platter, you mean," much to Cross' displeasure.

Now, it only made Allen more curious upon seeing the mischievous glint in the twins' eyes. Scowling, he turned his attention back to Cross, who was seething at Mana and Neah, and asked. "Did you do something that would make aunt Cornelia wants to behead you, Cross?" After that question, everyone fell in silence, which was soon cut by the incoming carriage, as they all stared dumbly at Allen. "What? Something in my face?" the brunette asked, rubbing his cheeks with the back of his hands to see anything that would indicate the dirt on his face, only to find nothing. Growing frustrated at the lengthening silence, Allen stomped his foot childishly as he asked, "What!?" once again.

"Ummm…" Mana started, but did not go further.

Shifting his weight, Neah tilted his head a little to the right and asked, "Did you not remember three years ago?"

"Three years ago…?" inquired Allen.

"Yes." Replied Mana. "You were staying in for two nights in our house, and then before your parents came to fetch you, Uncle Cyrus brought us three, and Belle here for the first time to visit his friend and met with their sole child."

"Which, I dare say, was the most unpleasant thing that had happened in my short life." Grumbled Cross, huffing.

"Why." Allen asked yet again, reviving the silence that did not last long as Cross sighed heavily and told him it was best to leave the matter. However, it did not appease Allen as it only made him more curious and it worried him to not remember such a thing from three years ago. Finally voicing out his worries, he mumbled under his breath, "Why don't I remember it?"

"You probably hit your head hard or something that made you forget." Neah shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Allen smiled.

"Anyways, you two idiots have to go, really. You're supposed to be back by lunch and not way pass it." Cross pushed the twins in the carriage, and Allen lagged behind them.

Mana was the first one to get inside the carriage, followed by Neah, and they sat facing front while waiting for Allen, who was currently standing by Cross as he looked over the whole manor. Cross had mentioned before, or hinted, that he had visited the place before his parents' death, and not long ago it was confirmed. True, he was with his parents during the accident two years ago, and his memory of it was a little vague. He wanted to believe that he had hit his head before, causing him to forget some things. However, it did not sit well in him. He had a strong sense that there was more to his forgetfulness; that there was something amiss.

"Hey, you goin' in or not?" Cross called, breaking Allen's train of thoughts.

Turning around on his heel, Allen replied with a smile, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Later that night, Allen sprawled across his newly dressed bed, staring up at the same ceiling he had been staring last night. Since leaving Cross' manor with the twins, he had been quiet, which worried the twins but then he half lied to them by saying that he was merely thinking of the matter at hand; the Fourteenth Noah. Mana caught on the lie, however, did not push the subject.

Allen looked back at his past before the night of his parents' unfortunate fate. He recalled when he first met Neah and Mana when he was five. His father was away at work, and his mother had brought him with her to visit their relatives. It was then revealed that his mother and the Campbell twins' father were siblings, and his father was the older brother of Cornelia, making him, and Neah, and Mana as whole cousins. After that first memory of him with his cousins and friends, he remembered well the things they had done in the past years that had followed, which was full of mischief from Neah, and sometimes from Mana also. And then, more memories of the past came pouring in, almost forgetting the main reason as to why he was reminiscing the past until he realized some gaps.

Bolting up with wide eyes in realization, the silver eyed boy asked the air in silence, "When the hell did I meet that _bastard_?"

"Swearing, are we? Eh?" someone familiar, a female, spoke from the doorway that made the boy jerk in surprise.

"Belle!? When…?"

"Just now when you swore." Belle, who was leaning on the door frame with her hands clasped behind, smiled at her charge though she was not pleased to hear the words that came out of the boy's lips.

"Well, aren't you sneaky? I didn't hear you opening my door in my bedroom." Allen commented with a snort as his lips curved a little upwards.

"Your door is wide open, _Young Master_, if you hadn't noticed it yet." Belle rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh." was all Allen said.

Belle sauntered in as gracefully as she had been ever since Allen had known her and sat beside the latter. "You know," she said. "Your parents won't be please to hear you say such awful words. They did not raise you to be like that."

"Yeah…" Allen trailed off as he turned his head to stare on his lap, feeling the emptiness once again that he was sure he did not feel before. Maybe the deaths of my parents have only sink in my mind now, he thought to himself.

"That's why I don't like you hanging out with Cross. He is a young gentleman, yet at the same time is ill mannered. He's rubbing on you, isn't he?"

Looking back at Belle, the boy asked, "What?"

The woman sighed as she closed her eyes briefly. "I knew it, Allen. He's a good boy, but sometimes he's just…just a…"

"Jerk?" suggested Allen, filling in the blank.

"Yes, that!" Belle pointed at her charge for a second. "Though, I prefer you would not say anything like that anymore. That's why Lady Cornelia got mad at him before." She shook her head in dismay.

"Is it because of his being short-tempered and ill mouth that made aunt Cornelia wanted to have his head in a golden platter?" he inquired, remembering what had transpired back at Cross' manor.

Smiling, the woman nodded her head. "Yep." She said. "I see, you still remember that day when you and the twins were five and Cross being three years older than you."

_No, I don't actually._

"I was there as your nanny, you know. Lord Cyrus was talking with Lord and Lady Marian while I was serving their tea. I made you children some apple juice to drink and cookies to eat. When I came to serve you your lunch, I heard from the door what Cross been teaching you. He sometimes said swearing words in front of anyone, which he got from his father much to his mother's horror, and then you kids did not understand what the meaning of those words were. Those words that were new to you then was exciting, and so, before I could even open my mouth to protest or move, you and the twins started running around, yelling 'bastard' and 'idiot'." Belle paused as she chuckled at the next thing she remembered. "Lady Cornelia was beyond mortified and livid upon hearing her children and her nephew greeted her."

"Why? Why would she be?"

"Because…you three said, 'we're back, bitch!'"

"…oh…"

"Yep. Oh…is the understatement of that moment. It was very funny, though." she laughed lightly. "Anyway, it's late now. You should rest." She said as she stood up and tucked Allen in his bed. "Good night, young man." She kissed her charge's forehead.

"G'night."

And with that, Belle turned the lampshade atop the nightstand next to the bed off before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click of the knob.

Allen fell asleep not long after that talk, which put his mind to rest. And then, he dreamed of something he believed was a part of his forgotten past.

It was night on Allen's eighth birthday. His parents had planned on bringing him to the circus as his birthday present, and so they went out for that occasion since there was a circus in town from the neighbouring country. Allen had been so ecstatic that he could not stay still, though his parents could not blame him for it would be his first time seeing a circus, and especially on his birthday. However, the boy's happiness was short lived.

The carriage the Walker family was riding in was pulled by a rampaging horse after hearing a gunshot from somewhere nearby. The chauffeur had done his all to calm the white horse in vain because the said horse only struggled more to get away from the carriage that had it holding down from its freedom. After a moment, the white horse had managed to get free and had run away as fast as he could, resulting in the carriage tumbling a couple of times in the side walk.

Unfortunately for the chauffeur, he was hit on his chest by the hind leg of the horse that had sent him flying away, which killed him instantly. And, Allen had found his mother dead already due to the bullet that was buried in the right side of her skull. As for the boy's father, he was very much alive and did manage to call for medics while Allen was lucky enough to sustain only swollen forehead, bruises, and scratches. But then, not twelve hours later, Allen's father died of severe haemorrhage in his brain.

The next day in the hospital, Allen was visited by a man; Lord Cyrus Campbell, his uncle.

The little boy was not himself anymore when Cyrus had visited him and had found him only sitting quietly while staring at the wall distantly. _"Allen…"_ the man had called the boy's name in sorrow. _"I did not wish for this to happen nor did I wish for you to be like this. Please…young man. Your uncle's here, and your aunt Cornelia and your cousins will be here shortly, so can you come back to reality now? It's a tragedy, and I do not want Cornelia and the twins to see you like this. It'll break their hearts, and I know you do not wish for it to happen, Allen."_ Cyrus had told the boy. He loved Allen as though he was his son, and to see the boy in the state of losing his self had hurt him more than the man had thought it would. _"Allen…if you continue this, I'm afraid…afraid you'll…" _he had trailed off when he had heard three pairs of footsteps drawing closer in a fast pace and it frightened him to let his sister-in-law and nephews see Allen at the moment. Cyrus had stared at the closed door with wide frightful eyes, dreading the time when the door would open, which it had not as he heard the doctor talking to them.

Letting out a sigh, Cyrus had once again turned his attention back to Allen and had tried to talk some sense back to the boy in futile attempt. _"I think this is the only way…" _He had whispered, his voice laced with regret. _"…but, doing this will make you forget about me and every memory that has connection with me. But then again, we're going to make another memory! One that is full of happy memory, okay Allen?"_

Cyrus had never married. He did not found his wife, and so he had no children, but little Allen made him feel the sensation of being a father, along with Mana and Neah. So, in order to save Allen from his would be worst fate, he had to make Allen forget him and feel nothing about the death of his parents except the obligations of being the son.

Cyrus did not want Allen to grieve to the point of calling the evil from within to bring his parents back to the world of the living.


	7. The Visit 1

**Note: Oh, yeah. I forgot to answer one question from one of my reviewers. Well, I already said it in Chapter 4, but anyway, the first chapter is an overview of what will happen later on in this story and the following chapters after that are not flashbacks.**

**I am striving to explain here how Allen became a parasitic type innocence wielder, and the issue of Cross' mask and his knowledge of skull magic. It is only my theory, about Cross, but I think it is close to the anime or manga if the story is still on going.**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 7: The Visit 1**

* * *

It was late in the morning, and the sky was not clear with whips of white clouds floating around when a gust of wind that came from the East blew, which made the one inch grass sway with it. On a small hillside was a boy lying on his back with his limbs spread out. The boy, who had been staring up the sky, had a pair of khaki shorts on that had his gray polo shirt tucked in it.

He was Allen.

It had been a few days since Allen had woken up to that dream where his memories of a certain man were supposed to be erased by the same person. His first thought was that particular dream was the fruit of his uneasiness toward the fact that he was forgetting something, and so he brushed it off as though the dream never occurred to him. It went fine, though lately he had been subconsciously thinking of that dream of his every now and then. It baffled him to the point he gave up and ended up on the hillside; the only place where he could relax his mind and body. But then again, his relaxation was cut short when he remembered that it was Saturday, and it was only last night that Belle had told him of the arrival of the Campbells.

Allen groaned. _How could I forget?_ he thought to himself as he run his left hand over his face and up his head, ruffling his hair. The movement was brief and it left his hair a mess when his left hand dropped back to the grassy ground with a sigh. The boy wanted to stay more outside, mentally summoning another gust of wind to carry his thoughts away with even though he was fully aware that what he was doing was impossible. Luckily for him though, his prayer was answered as another gust of wind made its presence known to the only being that was greatful of its company.

Allen closed his eyes to the world with a faint smile, gracing his young face, as he savoured the feeling of the cool wind against his exposed skin. He did not know why he loved feeling the air moving around him, but he guessed it was because he felt free as though there was nothing that could hold him down, which was the characteristic of the wind that was being seeped through his veins.

"Ahh..." Allen sighed. "Please don't let this end." he spoke to the wind, pleading.

"Young Master!" the silver eyed boy heard a male voice from afar. It was his butler, French, dressed in a tailcoat.

Like what he had done with his head maid, Belle, Allen ignored the calls of his butler to will his mind off his surroundings. The boy found it amusing; his natural ability to blend with the wind though not in a physical sense, but rather mentally.

"Young Master? Where art thou?" the butler, with his right hand cupped around his mouth, called yet again that abruptly brought Allen back to reality. "Thy visitors wilt be here at any moment!" the man yelled, and then huffed when no one answered his calls.

Allen, on the other hand, would have ignored the man completely. However, the way his butler was calling him broke his sanctuary. Even though the man was French, he was raised in England by an old couple.

"If thou wilt not appear, then I shall-"

"Alright! Alright!" exclaimed Allen, jumping on his feet and pumping his fists up and down whilst his eyes were tightly shut in annoyance. He cannot handle the power of his butler's way of speaking; it gradually cracked his skull. "I'm coming, okay? So, please...stop talking shit I could barely understand." he grumbled as he stomped his way toward his butler, who then accompanied him back the manor. "When will they arrive, Maurice?"

Maurice, the butler, had his eyes closed as he answered, "In just ten minutes, My Lord."

Allen rolled his eyes as he sighed. "You just called me Young Master not long ago, so kindly refrain from calling me Lord?" he looked over his shoulder to see Maurice smiling down at him. Sighing yet again, Allen looked back to the route they were walking on. "Sometimes I wonder if you're teasing me by speaking in such a way, and mocking me by calling me that. You know I'd rather you lot call me by my name like the old times unless we're not alone or something."

Maurice chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry if my way of speaking bothers thee. I shall change it then. And, no, My Lord. I am not teasing thee nor am I doing this on purpose. Thou might not entitle as the Walker's family patriarch officially yet, in my eyes thou art one."

Silence followed next after what the butler had told the young one. They did not look at each other as the man spoke, but the boy could somehow feel the unwavering loyalty the other was radiating despite the said man's tone that express nothing but light and empty promise. And, Allen had to think whether Maurice was speaking of the truth with conviction.

"By the way, My Lord."

Looking over his right shoulder once again to see his butler, Allen inquired, "Yes? What is it, Maurice?"

"... You are...kind, My Lord. I can see it in thine eyes." Maurice smiled radiantly, earning a pleased smiled from his superior. "Though sometimes thy rough side ruins thy kind image." the man chuckled in which the boy merely snapped his head back with a scowl already painted his face.

"I know. It's that bastard's fault that I, along with Mana and Neah, became like this. Belle said so." Allen grumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Cyrus, donned in his black trench coat, sat silently across from the twins in the carriage they were riding in with his cane between his legs whilst leaning back and staring out the window, watching as they passed by buildings and shops in the city. There was approximately seven minutes before they arrived at the Walker's manor in which he spent the past time reminiscing on the old memories where he was still a part of Allen's world. He was aware that there will be a time where those memories that he had took from the boy away will make their selves known, especially now that Allen came back after two years of silence from him. Allen will no doubt realize the missing piece in his puzzle with the help of the people and things around him, Cyrus knew it. And once Allen's lost memories came back, the boy will remember what Cyrus was to his life and the feeling of emptiness after losing his parents will certainly rush back, but it will not hurt as much as it did the day he was orphaned.

_And you don't need to call forth the demon within me._ Cyrus stared outside through the window longingly.

Mana and Neah, who both wore identical navy blue suit, had been chatting to one another happily until a moment ago when they noted their uncle's longing look. The twins shared a look that spoke of the question as to what had made the man before them seemed so lost in thought, before shrugging it aside.

Turning to his right, Mana pulled out a brown pocket book from his pants' back pocket. He then flipped it open and went farther down the pages. The boy had nothing else to do, and so he made up his mind to resume reading the book from where he had stopped last night.

Neah, on the other hand, had his hands balled into fists on his lap. His posture was stiffed as he stared at the man intently, sensing something he could not quite place that unnerved him.

It was as though someone was calling his attention in a literal sense even though he could hear nothing, but nonetheless, Cyrus turned his head and saw his nephew, Neah, was looking at him with intensity before those eyes snapped away from his person. _What in the world was it? _He asked himself.

As the Campbells made their way to the waiting Allen's manor, Cross was currently at the Black Order tower, sharing his knowledge among the other scientist. The red headed boy was working on a steel table in one of the many rooms of the Science Division, trying to develop something useful after he learned that communication was difficult between each members of the organization. And so, with the necessary tools lying around him on the table and floor, Cross began working on metals and sparks after finishing his blueprints and calculations.

While Cross was working, he was thinking at the same time of the thing one of the finders had brought back with them after coming back from a mission two days ago. He had heard that the person found a girl around twelve to fifteen years old on a deserted street, suspecting the said girl was an innocence wielder, thus he had brought her back. Cross had not seen the girl since that day though, and had been curious as what kind of power the girl had since he knew most, if not all, exorcists'

"YOU BOY!" someone bellowed that made the boy jumped and almost dropped the drill he was holding. Turning around, Cross saw a man in his late thirties with short brown hair in white lab coat, glaring at him. The man stomped his way in toward the boy, who merely watched the former dejectedly. Finally, the person stopped a meter away from Cross. "Who said you could leave me alone in that hell hole!?" snarled the man, clenching his fists in front of him whilst a vein throbbed painfully on his forehead.

"No one said I could." Replied Cross, not caring of any possible consequence that he might not like.

"Right. No one. So why, pray tell, that you left me and decided to go alone, working on that project of yours?"

"Well, no one told me it's forbidden to leave your side. Besides, what I'm working on is much better and useful than that trash you are forcing me to." Cross shrugged and went back to his project at hand.

The man in laboratory coat growled, which was only ignored by the younger one; his face was obscured by the shadow that was the menace, and bit out, "You…you dare call a coffee maker trash!? Dincha know that it's what we scientists are dreaming of? Coffee is the only source of our energy to go on sleepless nights, and you DARE speak ill of it!? How ungrateful!"

Still focused on his own task, Cross said, "Maybe you're right, but then again, this telecommunication would be a big help than that."

"What? We have telephones."

"Yeah, but not in all places. So, with this back pack, a finder can call the Order anytime and can also protect themselves with this built in barrier."

The man was speechless.

And the silence between the red headed boy and the brunette old one stretched furthermore, which bothered the former, and so he told the man to get lost already in which the man did, but not before leaving a negative remark of his behaviour.

"Tch. Stingy old bat." Grumbled Cross.

Finally, after ten or so minutes of waiting, Allen, who had been reading a book in his father's study, got up to open the door upon hearing someone knocked on it.

Allen grabbed a hold of the door knob, turned it, and pulled the door open, revealing Maurice.

"My Lord." Maurice greeted as he bowed. "They are here." He informed.

"Thank you Maurice. Take care of them for the meantime. I'll be downstairs in a few."

"As…you wish, My Lord." Maurice bowed once again before disappearing into the hallway, leaving a smirking boy who found it amusing hearing his butler almost speak in an old fashion way.


	8. AN Quick!

**Quick Author's Note:**

I apologize for not updating this. I was short in inspirations, had been sick lately, and now I'm kind of busy. Don't worry guys...I will update this by next week. :)


	9. The Visit 2

**Note: Hello! Yeah, I know this is one month delayed and I once again apologize. This chapter is short since this is the continuation of chapter seven. Anyways, this chapter is a turning point...if you know what I mean after reading this.**

**Oh, I thank you so much for your patience, guys! You have my gratitude! Thanks a bunch for your support! This chapter may not be sufficient enough but please review?**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 8: The Visit 2**

* * *

Cross was not fond of wearing laboratory coats, saying it was difficult to move around with it on, but currently he was walking with the thing on and was carrying a big box of metal; the telecommunication back pack with built-in talisman. _Damn that git. Why the heck do I need to wear this white nuisance!? If he isn't the Science Division Head..._ The boy's thoughts trailed off upon hearing clapping of hands and cheering. Looking up ahead, he saw that the huge double doors to cafeteria were open and the noise he was hearing came from it. He was an inquisitive boy, so without giving it a second thought he marched toward the cafeteria.

"Sing some more!"

"Yeah! You have such a wonderful voice! We want to here more!"

The boy heard shouts as he got closer. And then, he was at the entry way and saw finders formed a crowd around a petite girl that had taken Cross' breath away.

The girl was a preteen. She had long, wavy jet black hair, fair skin that almost looked pale against her hair, blood red lips, and the most beautiful iced blue eyes that sparkled with mirth as she laughed. "Alright! Just one more time, okay?" said the girl, and started singing. Little did she know, there was this red headed boy that had already fell in love with her at first sight.

As the young girl sang, something on her throat glowed green. Her voice was like one would hear in the opera, and its quality was like no other. The girl's voice flowed through the air, giving anyone that can hear the song the sensation of listening to a calm sea and feeling the soothing wind. The harmony was short lived though as the girl finished. Groans were heard from finders, but the girl only gave an apologetic smile and got off the table she had been standing on. "I'm sorry, but if I stay long you wouldn't eat your meals." was her excuse before walking away from the crowd. That was when she saw Cross by the entryway, and she smiled as she skipped her way to the boy. "Hello!" she greeted the red headed boy once she reached him.

"Hi!" Cross replied, finally out of his daze, and smiled. "Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes." said the girl. "There aren't many kids my age here, are there? You are the first one I saw."

Still smiling, Cross spoke. "Actually, I'm the only kid here. My name is Cross by the way. You are?"

"Call me Maria."

"Maria." Cross tested the name. "What a beautiful name. I would bow down and kiss your hand had I not been holding this." he said as he gestured to his invention.

Maria's eyes travelled from Cross down to the metal box, and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, just an invention I made. I was on my way to see the supervisor, but I heard your graceful voice so I stopped by here and met you."

"I see. Mind if I tag along with you?" asked Maria, tilting her head.

"I don't mind." Cross shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go!" he said.

In the Walker's manor, Allen entertained his guests. They were in the garden outside, having some grape juice and biscuit, surrounded by blooming flowers.

"So, you still have things to attend to?" Cyrus inquired as he leaned back, and sipped his tea. Placing his cup of tea on a saucer that his left hand was holding, he said, "Aren't you rich, Allen? It has been two years yet you are still working on the treasures your parents had left with you."

Allen shrugged, picking a biscuit. "Well, what can I do? There's only a few left though." he said, eliciting a chuckle from the man.

As the young Walker and the Campbell's talked, Mana and Neah were peering at them behind the rims of their glasses that had grape juice. Since coming back from Cross' place, Neah had been observant of their uncle. He noticed nothing out of ordinary from their uncle, so it brought up a question in his mind.

_Is he really a Noah?_

"Hey, Neah." called Mana, leaning sideward to his brother. The said brother snapped out of his musings and turned to face his twin. "I see no problem here."

"Me neither." replied Neah before turning his attention to his uncle. He said, "Uncle, how come Allen can do jobs like you adults do? He's only a kid."

Before Cyrus could open his mouth, Allen answered for him, saying, "I don't actually. I have someone who does that work. I'm only keeping an eye on him."

"Is he not that trusted?" asked Mana out of curiosity.

"He is. I just don't want to risk any possibility of him betraying my family since I heard that before my father passed away they had argued."

Chuckling lightly for a moment, Cyrus put in, "That's brilliant for a young child like you."

"Thank you, Lord Campbell." Allen nodded.

For another hour, they all conversed, talking about business Neah could not comprehend much and things they wanted in the future, each avoiding a certain subject subconsciously.

"Well, I had fun talking with you, Allen." said Cyrus as he stood, pushing his chair back, and faced his nephews, asking, "How 'bout you two?"

Nodding their heads, the Campbell twins replied in sync, "Yeah! It's been awhile since we last came here." and then Neah added, "I hope we could play again one of these days." as he, too, stood up followed by Mana.

"Of course. Just a bit more and I'll be done with my attorney and then we could play." Allen smiled.

They were all about to go for the front door of the house when Neah suddenly felt headache. The boy stopped on his tracks as he held his head with his left hand while the other grabbed the chair to balance his self.

"You okay?" asked Allen, who was peering to his Neah's face.

Hiding his grimace, Neah answered, "I'm fine. Just a light headache."

"If you say so."


End file.
